blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Time: Part Two (TV story)
The End of Time: Part Two 'is the 2010 New Year's Day Special of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Euros Lyn and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor, John Simm as the Master and Bernard Cribbins as Wilfred Mott. Overview To be added Synopsis With almost everyone on Earth now recast in his image, the Master controls the planet. He's shocked, however, when he realises one person hasn't changed; Donna Noble. The Doctor soon understands what the pounding in the Master's head is; the Time Lords, who are attempting to return and re-establish Gallifrey. If they succeed, it'll mean the Last Great Time War will re-start, and all the horrors which came with it. In order to stop Rasillon's mad plan, the Doctor must make a choice, which may be the final choice he ever makes... Plot The Time Lord President makes his way to the council room of the war-ravaged Gallifrey on the last day of the Time War. The War Council is already in session wondering what the Doctor is going to do with "The Moment" a device capable of destroying both the Time Lords and Daleks. The Time Lord Visionary makes repeated prophecies about the end of Gallifrey on the Time War's final day, but the President refuses to die. The Visionary starts making mentions of the Earth in her prophecies and the President believes that their salvation lies there. Meanwhile, on Earth, the Master has the Doctor and Wilf tied up while he prepares the armies of himself for war with the rest of the universe. Wilf gets a call from Donna and he tells her to run but she is blocked off by Masters on all sides. She continues to remember her time with the Doctor until she erupts in a backflow of golden energy that takes out all the Masters before she falls unconscious. The Master ungags the Doctor and demands to know where his TARDIS is, threating to have his guard shoot Wilf if he doesn't comply; however, the Doctor points out an obvious flaw in his threat - the guard is one inch too tall. The guard them knocks the Master to the ground, revealing himself to be Rossiter. He unties Wilf but can't release the Doctor from his bonds so Addams tells him to wheel him, leading to a very uncomfortable escape. Addams brings them to the cellar where they are cornered by the Master and his troops when Addams teleports them to their ship in orbit. Once aboard and free, the Doctor severs the teleport link to stop them from following but the Master's guards shoot out the teleport completely stranding them in orbit. To keep the Master from targeting them, the Doctor blows out the whole ship's power, to the annoyance of Addams and Rossiter. Wilf still stands by the Doctor's decisions, knowing that he'll think of a plan. On the Earth, the Master has all his duplicates focus on the drumbeat in his head and he fathoms that it's a signal that someone could only have designed. In the council room, the President, needing a form a bridgehead from Gallifrey to Earth using the signal they'd implanted in the Master's mind, thrusts a white-point star into Earth's orbit and it crashes on the surface. The Doctor spots it's descent from the ship and the Master's guards find it. Upon hearing what kind of diamond had crashed, the Master laughs madly. On the ship, Wilf is approached by the woman again, who warns him that, if the Doctor is to survive, he'll have to take up arms or the end of time will occur. He finds the Doctor trying to repair the ship. Drawing out his service revolver which he had brought with him, he tries to convince the Doctor to take it so he can kill the Master before the latter kills him; the Doctor refuses to take his life, in spite of the fact that his death would mean that the human race would return to normal. The Master contacts the ship (still unaware of it's location) and tells the Doctor what he'd found; the Doctor, knowing that a white-point star is only found on Gallifrey, realises that the Time Lords are trying to return and takes the revolver from Wilf. As the Master establishes the bridgehead and the High Council calls in a vote, the Doctor repairs and reengages the ship, making them visible to the Master. Piloting the ship into orbit, towards the Naismith Mansion, the Doctor gets Wilf and Rossiter to use the ship's asteroid lasers to keep the Master's missiles off them. Meanwhile, the vote is called in and the President starts the Time Lords' transition to Earth as the Master watches. The Doctor pilots the ship directly at the mansion but, just before it hits, he rears it upward into the sky. Unsealing a hatch to the outer hull, the Doctor drops from the ship and falls through the glass dome of the mansion right in between the Master and the Time Lords. Wilf orders Addams to take the ship down so he can help the Doctor. In the mansion, the Master demonstrates his power but showing off his race of duplicates and decides to push the same process on the Time Lords, but the President uses his gauntlet to restore humanity to normal. As he orders the human race to it's knees, the Earth is rocked by a shockwave as Gallifrey, as the Ood's prophecy had said it would, starts to materialise above the Earth. While Addams and Rossiter flee, Wilf gets back inside the mansion and releases a man trapped inside the nuclear bolt by getting himself stuck. The President reveals their plan to continue the rupture until the Time Vortex is torn apart and the Time Lords are freed of their corporeal bodies and rendered life forms of pure consciousness - a plan they'd been ready to enact in the final days of the war before the Doctor stopped them. The Master begs to ascend with them, but the President just deems him a disease, albeit one that they created. Before he strikes, the Doctor gets to his feet, brandishing the revolver in the direction of the President, who argues that the Master, with the link in his head, would be better to kill and the Doctor swings to point at him. The Master argues that the President is as much the link and the Doctor turns again. Suddenly, the woman Wilf had been seeing uncovers her face and the expression in her eyes displays an epiphany in the Doctor. He turns to face the Master again but tells him to stand aside as he shoots and destroys the white-point star, severing the link and sending the Time Lords, Gallifrey and the President, who he reveals as Rassilon, back into the War to die. Rassilon threatens to drag the Doctor with him but the Doctor tells him to move and strikes him with electrical bolts from his hands and he disappears with the Time Lords; Gallifrey disappears from the sky. After everything is gone, the Doctor gets to his knees, realising in a fit of surprised but strained laughter that he survived, that the prophecy about his death was wrong - and then he hears four knocks behind him and his expression drops. He turns to face Wilf, still trapped inside the nuclear bolt as it's about to go critical with 500,000 rads of radiation about to flood into the chamber. Since the Doctor can't get him out without the machine flooding, Wilf tells him to leave him in there and the Doctor, seeming to concur, goes on an angry rant about how, after everything that he's done for the universe, death is what he gets in recompense. However, knowing that he won't leave Wilf to die, steps into the machine, as the sobbing old man begs him not to, and activates it, freeing Wilf as the chamber floods and he painfully absorbs all of it, shriveling into a ball on the ground. The machine cuts out and the Doctor, still alive, rises to his feet and steps out of the now-unlocked chamber. As Wilf points out the scars all over his face, he glides his hands over them and they disappear as do the cuts on his hands - the regeneration has started. Meanwhile, Shaun tends to Donna, whom he'd found unconscious outside and she wakes up, feeling fine. The Doctor returns Wilf home and promises that they'll meet at least one more time before he leaves to 'collect his reward'. He makes a stop on an industrial estate where Mickey and Martha, now married, are being fired at by a Sontaran; he takes down the Sontaran as his friends spot him and he leaves wordlessly. He saves Luke Smith from the path of an oncoming car and shares a final glance with Sarah Jane before departing. He introduces Jack, sitting alone in an alien bar, to Midshipman Alonso Frame, attends a signing of the novelisation of 'Journal of Impossible Things' by Verity Redfern, the granddaughter of Joan Redfern, visits Donna's wedding and gives Wilf and Sylvia a winning lottery ticket (which he obtained using a pound from Donna's late father Geoff) to secure her financial betterment and makes a final landing on the Powell Estate on New Year's Day, 2005 to see Rose and Jackie. As Rose makes her way back to her flat, the Doctor, hiding in the shadows, promises that she's going to have a really great year as she heads back inside her block. The Doctor, now incredibly weak, trudges towards the TARDIS and collapses in the snow, when Ood Sigma appears in front of him and all the peoples of the universe start 'singhim to his sleep'. Getting to his feet, the Doctor paces to the TARDIS and gets inside, observing the regeneration energy emanating from his hand. He launches the TARDIS and is flies out into the Earth's orbit. Uttering his last dispairing words, "I don't want to go", the Doctor's face and hands are consumed in golden energy and his regeneration begins, a process so powerful that the entire console room is demolished, blasted with sparks and flames. The energy dissipates and the Doctor falls back with his new face; as the control room sparks around him, he examines his new body to ensure that all his limbs are still where they should be (almost convinced he'd become a girl for a moment) when the room shakes and he remembers he's crashing. As the ship, still consumed in flames, falls back down to the Earth, the Doctor excitedly runs around the console, crying to the air, "Geronimo!" Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * The Master - John Simm * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * Lord President - Timothy Dalton * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King * The Woman - Claire Bloom * Minnie Hooper - June Whitfield * Joshua Naismith - David Harewood * Abigail Naismith - Tracy Ifeachor * Addams - Sinêad Keenan * Rossiter - Lawry Lewin * Shaun Temple - Karl Collins * Mr Danes - Simon Thomas * Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Martha Smith-Jones - Freema Agyeman * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Verity Newman - Jessica Hynes * Luke Smith - Thomas Knight * Midshipman Frame - Russell Tovey * The Chancellor - Joe Dixon * The Partisan - Julie Legrand * The Visionary - Brid Brennan * Nerys - Krystal Archer * Voice of Judoon - Nicholas Briggs * Ood Sigma - Paul Kasey * Elder Ood - Ruari Mears * Voice of Ood Sigma - Silas Carson * Voice of Elder Ood - Brian Cox and introducing Matt Smith as the Doctor Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''The End of Time: Part Two'' page on '''Doctor Who Website